Power and data transfer to and from a display screen of a computing device often require cables, printed circuit boards with the requisite connections, or other wired connections. These wired connections may require space within the enclosure of the electronic device, which can increase the size of the electronic device, or require a reduction in the size of other components, such as processors, hard drives, and so on.
Additionally, laptop or portable computing devices may require rigid supports or connection members to secure a display to a computing base (e.g., portion of the laptop including the keyboard). These rigid supports securely attached the display to the base and prevent the display being removed from the base, while allowing the display to be rotated between an open and closed position. Furthermore, the rigid supports may increase as the size of the display increases, and thus may require additional space within the enclosure that may already be used for enclosing the cables or wiring transferring data and power to the display.